


to live on the sun

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Enjolras/Feuilly Week, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: “This is why everyone hates us you know,” Enjolras said carefully, voice even, as he looked at all his friends in their various shades of drenched, “this is why we’re going to get kicked out of the building.”“Everyone loves us!” Feuilly protested. Enjolras very nearly told him that, no, everyone just lovedhim.;;;After work shenanigans for Enjolras/Feuilly week 2018.





	to live on the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Enjolras/Feuilly week 2018! Thanks for giving me a distraction in the break room during lunch ;p.   
> Warning for a brief mention of an abusive relationship & domestic abuse.

Enjolras didn’t pay much attention attention to the screaming coming from the parking lot as he changed into his gym clothes. Bahorel had been complaining for the past hour and a half that Enjolras was going to make them late for the gym (he had been on hold with a potential donor for the majority of that time which made it ten times worse worse) so the screams were probably his way of keeping himself entertained. Seeing as the gym was open 24 hours and they could stay as late as they wanted, Enjolras had no sympathy for him and didn’t mind at all when his last project kept him a half hour late. 

Pulling his hair up, he could distinctly make out Bahorel, Joly and Courfeyrac’s voices in the din and he just zoned them out. It didn’t sounds like a fight, Joly’s voice was too full of giggles for that, so he’d deal with it once he was out there and not a moment before. He’d know what kind of shit they were getting into soon enough. Leaving the bathroom, he waved goodbye to Jehan who was  _ still  _ giving his girlfriend directions. He had been directing her from god knows where since he got in that morning. 

Jehan waved back and then said, “Oh good, you’re already at the border? I’ll call Maman and let her know you’ll be there soon. Hey Enjolras--” He looked up at him from over his computer screen, “I’m going to be out tomorrow.” 

“I know. You’ve been planning this for a month. I gave you the rest of the week off three weeks ago.” 

“Oh--” he gasped as if since he hadn’t thought of it, no one else had either,  “Thank you! I might be in Friday though.” 

“With Maite?” 

“Yeah, if that’s alright.” 

Grantaire had been trying to tempt her into coming to work with them for months. Enjolras already had the papers drawn up and in Courfeyrac’s desk, although he wasn’t sure if he actually knew they were in there. “Of course it’s alright.” 

Jehan’s smile was blinding and he nearly knocked his phone off the desk, “thank you so much. We’ll see you Friday, if not before!” 

Enjolras waved and then took the stairs down to the parking lot. He allowed himself one deep breath and then walked out the doors to face the chaos. 

The first thing he heard was Bahorel shouting, “you little cheat!” and then Joly darted in front of Enjolras, splashing in a puddle as he did so. It hadn’t rained in days and Enjolras gripped his gym bag tighter, dreading what was about to happen. 

Someone grabbed his arms, ducked behind him and an entire bucket of water was thrown in Enjolras’ face. 

He stood perfectly still as Courfeyrac and Combeferre howled with laughter and Feuilly chuckled behind him. As he turned, a water balloon skidded across his shoulder and exploded on Feuilly’s head. Bahorel cheered. 

“What are you all doing?” Enjolras asked, his voice light and purposeful. 

“He has his laptop!” Bossuet gasped from a distance. 

“No that’s his gym bag!” Bahorel shouted back and then Bossuet screamed and a car door slammed shut. 

Feuilly smiled up at him from where he was still crouched down, using him as a shield, “Bossuet found some water balloons and we’re having a good time.” 

“This is why everyone hates us you know,” he said carefully, voice still even, “this is why we’re going to get kicked out of the building.” 

“Everyone loves us!” Feuilly protested. Enjolras very nearly told him that, no, everyone just loved  _ him _ . 

Courfeyrac volleyed several water balloons at them at once and Feuilly pushed him away, two balloons exploded on him, soaking the both of them and another hit Enjolras in the shoulder and then bounced harmlessly off his foot. He picked it up and chucked it at Courfeyrac who screamed so loudly the barrage from Joly and Grantaire momentarily ceased as they tried to catch their breath. 

“I thought we were best friends!” He howled predictably in indignation. 

“Where’s Combeferre I know he’s filling them up.” 

“What!” Courfeyrac shouted because at the mention of ‘best friend’ Enjolras had immediately mentioned Combeferre, “Bahorel come help me with this.” 

Bahorel ran out from behind a tree next to the building and someone, maybe Bossuet, maybe Marius—he was probably roped into this somewhere—threw some balloons at him. He saved the theatrics until he reached Courfeyrac who ignored them anyway. 

Their friends had never matured past twelve. 

Without warning, someone sent a jet of water streaming towards them and if the lovesick look on Courfeyrac’s face was any indication, Combeferre was behind the hose. 

He pushed Feuilly who pushed back at him and, sputtering, they both took shelter around the corner of the building. 

The others howled with laughter in their wake. 

Feuilly looked over at him, breathing hard, smiling wide. Then his smile slipped into something serious. He cleared his throat and straightened his back. His hair clung to the sides of his face, his shirt was near translucent and water kept dripping into his eyes and off his nose but his expression was serious. “I have to tell you something.” 

Enjolras raised his eyebrow but whatever words he was going to say couldn’t pass his lips. 

“We both grew up in less than ideal circumstances and it took a lot for the both of us to even get to this point. I mean we met when you and Joly were in the hospital because of that abusive dick you thought was your life partner.” 

Enjolras was slightly offended at Feuilly’s implied air quotes around the phrase life partner but he  _ had _ been a bit too young and idealistic when they met. He trusted people too much. He believed in them too much. 

Feuilly and the rest of his friends taught him so much about the good and bad in people. What was worth fighting for and what was worth letting go. Who was worth breaking half the bones in your right hand for when you walk into their apartment to see them getting the shit beat out of them by their supposed “life partner.” 

“Stop thinking about Joly landing himself in the hospital next to you and listen to me.” Feuilly’s voice was wiry and a little desperate and that got Enjolras’ full attention immediately. “Are you alright?”

“I will be if you just let my say my piece.” 

“No, yeah, of course.”

Feuilly smiled and stood a bit more relaxed like he already had him. Which of course he had. He had had him for months now. Oh god, had Enjolras come off too strong? Was Feuilly about to tell him—

Feuilly put his hands on Enjolras arms, they were cold and wet and caused goosebumps to form on his arm. “Sorry,” he said, realizing what he was doing and tried to rub some warmth into his arms. “We’ve been through so much to get here and we’ve been through so much together and I don’t know how I could have gotten to where I am without you.” 

“You would be successful with or without—“

“It wouldn’t be so enjoyable, it wouldn’t be so easy. Every morning I walk in here or when we go meet for breakfast or drinks—you just make the world easy and I feel like I could accomplish anything if you were by my side.” 

“I feel the same—“ Enjolras began and Feuilly got a slightly crazed look in his eyes. 

“I hope so but it’s not a big thing if you don’t. I—I was never into the whole big romantic gestures thing and I know you’re not as well but you deserve them. You deserve everything I could give you and more and—“

Everything just sort of clicked into place with Feuilly’s disjointed, rambling speech. Enjolras leaned forward and Feuilly met him half way. 

He hadn’t really thought of this, kissing him soaking wet outside of work, it was too cliche rom-com for him. He actually hadn’t really thought of kissing him period because it didn’t do to dwell on the impossible, to let daydreams get in the way of plans and progress. 

But, fuck, he didn’t want this moment to stop except so that he could maybe kiss him again. 

Feuilly smiled against his lips and Enjolras gently put his hands on either side of his face to bring him closer. 

“It’s about time.” Someone said close to them, “excuse me.” 

Enjolras and Feuilly broke apart to let the two women slip out the side door to their cars. They were employees of the law firm on the first floor. Probably. Enjolras had definitely seen them around the building before. Feuilly’s face was about the same shade of Joly’s sunburn and he refused to meet Enjolras eyes as the women walked away still chatting, “we should really start working for whatever company they work for. They’re always having so much fun.” 

Grantaire wolf whistled from the front of the building and Feuilly actually hid his face in Enjolras’ shoulder. He glared at all their friends for spying on them. Courfeyrac laughed and both Bossuet and Joly took his momentary distraction to dump a bucket (a literal bucket) of water on his head. Combeferre, hidden behind Bahorel’s monstrous, impractical city jeep smiled fondly at them both. Enjolras rolled his eyes and decided he was going to destroy all of them. 

He kissed the top of Feuilly’s head and then left him to follow behind as he sprung into action. “Go grab another hose from the supply closet.”

Feuilly laughed and ducked into the building, dripping all over the place as he went. 

This was what was going to get them kicked out of the building once and for all. It wasn’t going to be blood, or the time Marius almost got knifed in the parking lot, or when Combeferre and Joly honest-to-god broke into to a cosmetic testing laboratory, stole a chimpanzee and brought him to the office where he lived for a solid work week until Courfeyrac found him a home in a rescue sanctuary. 

Enjolras peaked around the corner, Courfeyrac and Grantaire were fighting over a bucket of water and Combeferre kept glancing towards them with the hose in his hand. He weighed his options and then crawled into the garden using the hydraindras as cover. His hands and legs were instantly caked in mud and dirt from Combeferre’s abuse of hose-power but he had one singular purpose in mind. 

“Here,” Feuilly whispered and tossed him the second hose, crouching down as well. Enjolras grabbed an end as Feuilly adjusted his grip on the other end and fixed the nozzle to jet. He pointed it at Courfeyrac and Grantaire and waited for Enjolras to make the switch. 

He paused until Courfeyrac laughed loudly and then screamed and then he made his move. He shut off the water, unscrewed Combeferre’s hose and then attached his and Feuilly’s. He twisted the water on and then crawled back to hide behind him. Feuilly caught him in a kiss and then he stepped out from behind the wall. 

Combeferre aimed to shoot but the stream fizzled out and Feuilly took the chance to shoot him right in the chest. His glasses were knocked aside and before the others could react Feuilly got them as well until they were all cowering behind cars. 

Prouvaire walked out behind them and surveyed the carnage. Then he turned to Enjolras and Feuilly, “did I really see the two of you kissing before? Maite didn’t believe me.”

“Yeah. That happened.”

Jehan nodded, “it was inevitable. Can I have safe passage to my car so I can go meet my girlfriend at my mother's house?”

“Of course. Here, let me try to knock Courfeyrac over, I think he and Grantaire still have a bucket.”

“Thank you,” he smiled and as soon as Feuilly started shooting he darted off to his car. 

“Okay, okay I’m cold can we stop!” Joly cried and was immediately hit with several water balloons. “I hate all of you none of you are getting hot cocoa now!”

“Wait. I want hot cocoa.” Feuilly whispered and he hit Enjolras absentmindedly, “I’m gonna clean up and you convince them to stop and to get on the metro.” 

“I’ll clean and you convince them.” 

“I’ll make it up to you later.” Feuilly said and Enjolras didn’t know what he meant but he looked forward to finding out. 

“Fine.” 

He stepped out and dodged two more water balloons, “Feuilly wants hot chocolate so we’re going to clean up and go to Joly’s.” 

“Oh is this how it is now?” Bahorel called.

“It was always like this don’t try to play.” Bossuet hissed back.

“Where are the brooms?” 

“Enjolras will you carry me.” 

Enjolras looked to Grantaire, “if we get out of here in ten minutes I’ll carry you.”

 

* * *

 

Never bargain with Grantaire. He will rally the troops and clear the entire surrounding area of plastic scraps in record time to see you suffer. 

And Enjolras was suffering. Not because Grantaire was especially heavy but because when Grantaire said  _ carry me _ he meant carry me the entire twenty four blocks to Joly’s flat. Even when they hopped onto the metro. 

Feuilly was currently holding Grantaire up by the ass. Bossuet has nearly twisted his ankle laughing at them. Grantaire was having the time of his life. 

Combeferre, wearing one of Courfeyrac’s most hideous (fashionable)  sweaters, glanced up at him. “I admire your dedication to Feuilly’s hot cocoa.” 

“Is that why I’ve got my hands on your ass.” He hissed and Grantaire stuck his nose up into the air. 

“If you had them on Enjolras’ you’d never make it to the flat.”

“Oh my god.” Enjolras whispered and Grantaire laughed until he dropped him to the ground and even then he only paused for a moment. 

Their stop came and they all but raced each other down the block to the flat. 

“Dibs on the shower.” Bossuet called as soon as Musichetta opened the door. 

Courfeyrac and Joly both mimicked him as Musichetta debated even letting them in. One glance at Feuilly, however had her holding the door open and stepping out of the way. “What happened?” She asked, somehow sounding like she was ignoring the fact they were all in various degrees of dripping water onto the landing. Enjolras looked to Feuilly to try to see what she had read in his face but, other than a light blush and a slight smile, he didn’t look particularly one way or another. 

“We got Enjolras to skip the gym and kiss Feuilly after however many years of them just not doing it.”

“I knew it.” She whispered and nudged the both of them as they passed. Joly stood on his toes to kiss her and she brushed him off. “Honey, get some towels for these children before they catch a cold or worse get my couch wet.” She glanced at the mud on Enjolras’ legs but decided not to comment. 

Bossuet hummed under his breath and then tossed some towels out into the hall. Joly and Grantaire stole some as they slipped into the bedroom to get changed. 

“I can offer up a change of clothes for—“ Musichetta began and then promptly lost about half of her wardrobe. 

After he poached some of Bossuet’s clothes, Enjolras found Feuilly in the kitchen where he was holding court as he frothed some milk. He swears he was never a barista but who learns to make nearly all of Pinterest’s hot drink recipes just because?

He turned to Enjolras, smiling and the held out a cup of cocoa. 

“No fair the boyfriend has to be here to get the first of the cocoa.” 

“Oh we haven’t—“

“Boyfriend’s always first when it comes to cocoa.” Enjolras pointed looked at Courfeyrac as he took a sip of the hazelnut cocoa and then smiled at Feuilly. He beamed back at him and took the two steps to kiss him right in the middle of the kitchen. 

“Grantaire.” Courfeyrac called and there was a crash as Grantaire pushed into the already crowded kitchen. 

“Guys.” He said, almost unable to speak around his smile, “think about the rest of us.” 

Enjolras went to pull away but Feuilly held him close. 

Grantaire sighed loudly, “fine. I’ll do it.” Joly protested but Grantaire persevered until Feuilly was finally able to drag himself away. 

Enjolras leaned back, soaking up a strip of sunlight coming in from a window, and watched the others playfully squabble over the cocoa. 


End file.
